Miko and the Inuyoukai
by sdrlana21
Summary: Kagome comes back form her era only to find a certain Demon has been following her. She finds him waiting outside the well and Inuyasha is no where to be found. Curiosity gets the better of him and decides to figure out what draws him to this little miko.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1

**'Beast Talking'**

"Normal Talking"

Kagome was climbing out of the well that was when she realized that there was someone behind her. The thought of who it was made shivers run down her spine. Unsure rather or not to turn around, left her frozen to the spot. Trembling, she bit her lip until it bled. A large warm hand gently turned her around.

"Sess…" trailing off, she couldn't breathe. She cautiously raised her eyes to look at his face. When she managed to meet his gaze, she was bewildered by what she saw. Sesshomaru's golden eyes where filled with tenderness, love? Taking a step back she tripped, waiting to hit the ground and instead felt an arm around her waist holding her in place.

"Miko, why do tremble?" He requested lifting her back on to her feet. Waiting for her response he felt her heart speed up. Suddenly a breeze picked up, and he breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating, his eyes flashed red. His beast was trying to take over; he knew he had to leave before he did something he would regret.

**'She smells good I want her for our mate'**

"No."

**'I know you want her, I'm you'**

"Go away, she's only a ningen"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned. Hearing him arguing with himself, she was concerned. She reached out and touched his arm, the instant her fingers were on him she knew she was in trouble. He turned around he grabbed her wrist with his hand. Seeing that his eyes were now blood red she tried to pull away. Although she didn't sense any anger in him she was still afraid.

"Don't." was all he managed to get out. Fully aware that she was now more frightened then earlier, he closed his eyes. Trying to fight back his inner demon he released Kagome's arm. Opening his eyes once more they were no longer red but the same cold golden eyes she was used to seeing. Surprised that she would still be standing there, although he didn't let it show on his face. Turning to walk away he heard her footsteps following.

"Why?" She demanded. He looked down at her fierce face. Normally Kagome was sweet and loving, but she was confused and angry. He held her gaze and sighed knowing she wouldn't leave it be.

He was in front of her in seconds, using his demonic speed, lowering his face to hers only inches apart. Feeling each his breath on her, she took a deep breath in. As she slowly let the air out of her lungs he whispered.

"Kagome…" He murmured into her ear. Feeling her become aroused by his actions. He smiled into her neck as he stroked his lips across her skin. Pulling away he heard her whimper in protest. Wrapping his arm around her waist he brought her to him. He was fully turned on by his little miko. His? When did she become his he thought to himself.

Gasping for air, she felt him against her. Was he attracted to her? But he hated humans. Waiting for him to pull away from her, she then put her arms around his neck involuntarily. What am I doing, he's gonna kill me. She didn't care anyone as she pressed herself against his arousal. She heard him growl, but wasn't freighted.

"Please." She begged. Please what? What was she asking for, she didn't even know. All she knew is that she didn't want he to stop.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" He broke her trance. Before she could answer his soft warm lips came down on hers. They were hard at first then licked her lower bloodied lip, asking her to open. As she willingly opened her mouth, she tasted her blood on his tongue. Searching her mouth with his he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. Grasping her tighter, as she pulled his neck to deepen the kiss. He nibbled on her lips and dug claws into her.

She winced as she felt his right hand digging into her. She bit his tongue in response to his claws. He immediately let go when he realized what he had done. Pulling away from her she looked at him confused. Seeing the blood starting to stain her shirt, he felt bad. He was losing control with her and that doesn't happen to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked him worried.

"No, I did." He responded, a little sickened with himself for losing control. Pulling her shirt up to see the blood, he felt her tug her shirt down. He looked at her face which was red as a tomato.

"It's okay." She tried to say.

"Let me heal you." He ordered. Becoming more protective over her, he reached for her shirt again.

"What are you going to do?" she cried.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked her as he raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to answer his question that he wanted to know the answer to more than he realized.

"Y-yes…" She stuttered.

"Good." Was all he said before he went to administer hurt wound. Instead of letting him pull her shirt up she already had it up for him. He bent down and licked up he side, making sure he got it all he licked it again. As he did this he felt Kagome breath in and smelt her arousal grow. Her skin tasted like a sweet wine and it was addicting, she smelt of cherry blossoms.

"Sesshomaru…I…I can't breathe." She gasped for air.

"Inuyasha." He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARCTERS!**

Chapter 2

"W-What?!" Kagome yelped as she hid behind Sesshomaru. Kagome's heart was racing; did he see her with his half-brother? And what did he see. Shaking, her body felt numb, she didn't know how to react. Being caught with your best friend's brother, she was torn.

Instinct took over Inuyasha and his eyes bled red. He just had seen his bastard of a brother licking Kagome up her side. She was his, and he wouldn't let anyone least of all his brother have her. Stepping forward he drew his Tetsusaiga and was ready to strike his brother with the backlash wave. He lifted his sword in a swift motion.

"Backlash wave!" He raged toward his brother, and Kagome.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed from behind the elder brother, but she was too late. Sesshomaru had covered her with his body and jumped out of the way just before it struck the well. Kagome cried at the sight of Inuyasha in his demonic form. Sesshomaru smelt the salt of her tears and wasn't in the slightest happy about it. Over emotional her purification powers were on overload and it had put a barrier around her and Sesshomaru.

Wincing at the pain this had afforded him, he looked down to see that the burn she caused had stopped. She had passed out from using too much spiritual power. Glancing behind him to see where the Hanyou had went; there he lay three feet in the ground. He smiled to himself that the miko had a temper. Rushing out of the area with her in his arms, he took off on his cloud.

"Inu-Yasha… sit." She whispered sleep in his arms.

Unsure rather if he should happy about what she spoke while she was dreaming. He looked down at her and felt her snuggle closer to him. Suddenly he smelt blood, but she didn't get hurt and he was fine. He sniffed the air deeply, pausing he realized, she had went into heat. Struggling to contain his beast he rushed to the Western lands.

Reaching his destination, he sent servants to ready the room next to his and across from his wards. He laid her gently down on his bed while he waited for her room to be prepped. His beast was fighting to get out and mate with the miko that lay before him. Dragging himself away from her, he went to open the door when a servant stood before him. Glaring at the young woman she squeaked in fear.

"My Lord, the room was prepared to your specifications." Mika, the small snow leopard demon looked down as she spoke.

He turned and carefully lifted her in his one arm, walking with her to the room next to his. Laying her down on what was now her bed, she curled up in a ball. He smirked at he looked at her features; her hair flowed down her back with a slight wave that framed her face. Her lips were full and pink, and where she had a bit herself was now fully healed. Before anyone could judge his actions he left abruptly, but not before he could instruct the servant.

"Mika, you are to be hers, when she wakes you will make sure she eats and baths and dress her appropriately." As he made his orders clear he left to his office.

Looking at the ningen, what was so special about her she wondered. Remembering that she had orders to be carried out she rushed out of the room.

Waking up into a rather large bedroom Kagome looked around to see that she was alone. What happened with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? And where was she? Swinging her feet around the bed and to the floor, she stood up. Feeling a little dizzy she sat back down. Looking at herself, I need a bath she thought to herself. Examining her side where Sesshomaru's claws had been, it was a little red, but pretty much healed. Did Sesshomaru's saliva have the ability to heal?

Opening the door to a hot spring, she looked around to see it was only shared with one other room of doors that were closed. Hmm… she thought whose room would be connected to hers. Seeing that there was already bathing supplies next to the maculate spring. Shedding her clothes in a much need for a bath she quickly stepped into the relaxing spring. She moaned out in appreciation, closing her eyes to think about today's events.

Sesshomaru had just stepped into his room as he heard a female, almost sounded like a purr, as he opened the door to the hot spring. Just as he was going to go into the room where the little miko bathed he heard a commotion outside. Closing the door to the spring he went out to the courtyard to see what the fuss was about. Walking out to the courtyard he saw that Jaken a Kappa demon was yelling at his baka half-brother. Pissed off that somehow Inuyasha and his group managed to get through his security. He'd have to have a talk with them later.

Kagome didn't hear the door open but she did hear it shut, did someone come in here? Did they leave because of her, and were they angry for using the spring without asking. She finished washing her hair and got out of the spring wrapping her towel around her head and another around her body. Walking back up to her room she heard someone knock at her door. Who was knocking? She wasn't dressed yet, yikes!

"Priestess?" Mika asked at her door. "I'm here to assist you with your kimono and bring your food." She requested hoping she was up and would open the door.

"Oh! I'll be right there" Kagome exclaimed, as she hurried to the door to let the servant in. Shutting the door behind her she then set down Kagome's food on the stand. Going into the closet to choose two outfits for the girl to pick from. One of them were decorated with white cherry blossoms with a hint of pink with baby blue silk covering. The other was an Inu-Youkai kimono with a dog demon on the back of in white and red.

"Which one would you like to wear?" Mika asked her graciously. She had a feeling the human in front on her was going to be here for a long time if not to stay.

"Huh? You mean I can wear one those? No I couldn't." She shied away from what had to be some of the most gorgeous kimono's she had seen.

"You must, it was the lords request for you to wear a kimono that would suit you." The servant kindly explained.

"Could I? Umm… okay, thank you!" she beamed in happiness. As Mika helped her with her kimono of her choice. Kagome decided to wear the one with the dog demon on the back. The kimono looked absolutely amazing on her as though it was made for her. Reaching for the brush Kagome started to brush her hair as Mika took it from her.

"I'll help you, there are going to be a meeting of lords tonight and Sesshomaru plans to take you with him, all of youkai who are someone will be there." She started to tell her. Kagome gasped and she guessed that her lord hadn't had the time to speak with her about it.

"Why do I need to go?" Kagome hissed at her, immediately feeling sorry for snapping at the young girl she apologized. Mika understood though it wasn't her place.

"I do not believe you have to, I think that Lord Sesshomaru was going to ask, please don't tell him I told you." She begged.

"Don't worry about it; I guess it will give me time to think about it." She figured it couldn't be that bad.

**_Sorry these are so short_**

**_I'll try to make them longer as the story goes _**

**_THANK YOU!_**

_I'll except any reviews this is my first story so try not to be too harsh :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru walked up to the group, Inuyasha was arguing with Jaken. His lowly servant was causing too much attention to be drawn to them. They were all so caught up in their selves that they hadn't even noticed that he had been standing there. Observing the area he saw that there were many things out of order, or damaged. Growing tired of the situation he finally let his presence be known.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, where are you hiding Kagome!" Inuyasha barked.

"I'm not hiding the miko anywhere." He stated.

"Where is she?" Sango the demon slayer pleaded. Worried for her friend who she now thought of as her sister. Looking at the demon Lord she waited for an answer. The stoic face he always gave started to move. Instead of answering her he motioned for her and the others to follow him.

"You better not be tricking us, and as soon as we have Kagome we'll be leaving." Inuyasha said cockily smirking at his older half-brother.

"I may be wrong but, I do believe that Lord Sesshomaru has every right to throw us in the dungeon, and seems how he has yet to do so it would be in our best interest not to make him angry, Inuyasha." Miroku the monk chimed in. He was silently observing the Lord of the West and was beginning why he hadn't tried to kill them. Where had he left Kagome? Also why was the little toad following them.

"Jaken, go and prepare Rin for an early dinner and then to bed." He commanded.

"Yes milord." The imp said and ran off to find Rin and do his Lord's wishes.

As the group was lead on to the bedroom Kagome had been staying in. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and opened the door a moment later to see that Kagome was dressed in the kimono that he had saved for his mate to be. Smiling at the young miko she looked at him shyly. Barging in behind Sesshomaru was Inuyasha and the rest of the group followed behind. Kagome's face went from a smile to a frown.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried and ran into Kagome's arms. Shippo had been crying Kagome could see that on his stained cheeks. She picked him up and hugged him tightly to her body. Cuddling his body into Kagome's breast, he relaxed. Sighing in contentment her adopted son was in her arms.

"Wench! Let's go!" Inuyasha bossed her and tried taking her out the door.

Turning and looking at Sesshomaru as of pleading to stay, but she didn't know if he would say yes. He caught the look in her eyes and stepped in front of Inuyasha. The half demon looked surprised that he was standing in front of him blocking his way. The two stood there staring at each other for a while. Kagome came between them and pushed them apart.

"I don't want to go." Kagome said as she heard a gasp from her friend Sango. Miroku was confused by her words and tried to contemplate the meaning behind them. Inuyasha was furious she dared betray him by not only leaving him but by staying with his half-brother. Shippo looked up at his mother and was a little scared to say anything.

"What so you mean Kagome?" Her best looked at her. Sango was speechless, was there something going on that Inuyasha left out? Probably. Sango pulled Kagome away from the two angry demons. As she did this Inuyasha didn't let go of her so easily and ended up hurting her in the process.

"Ow…" Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and saw claw marks on her arm. When Sesshomaru saw this his eyes flashed red. She reached out him, but it was useless he had his half breed brother by the throat. Trying to pull him off seeing that her friend could barely breathe. Putting her hand on Sesshomaru's his eyes returned to normal and walked out of the room.

Kagome put Shippo down and chased after Sesshomaru. Leaving all her friends there to wonder just what was going on. They all looked at Inuyasha and he knew that he had to tell them about what had happened earlier that day. As they all sat down to listen to Inuyasha explain what had happened and what he remembered the best he could. As they listened to his story they were all in shock not able to say anything. Inuyasha looked ashamed that he had lost control and couldn't remember what had to be some important details that were left out.

Stopping before two large doors she saw Sesshomaru enter. She knocked lightly; her heart was racing unsure why she even followed him. Hearing a knock at the door he looked up and could smell who was standing on the other side.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Lord? When did she ever call him that, then he sensed the fear radiating from her direction. Was she afraid of him? No, she wouldn't have followed him if she were scared. Sighing he didn't know what he was going to say to her.

"Come in." He bid her into her office.

She slowly opened the door and lightly stepped in quietly shutting the door behind her. She looked at him, he was sitting at his desk staring at her. She had the one sleeve rolled up so her blood wouldn't stain the kimono. Holding her arm where she was bleeding she wished she had a bandage.

Standing up and walked over to her grabbing her arm. He licked her arm clean and wrapped her arm in some bandages he had in his office. After licking her arm he also cleaned off her hand that was stained in blood. Stopping when he felt her tremor with pleasure. He was now looking up into her chocolate eyes. Her heart was racing he could hear it loud and clear. He was slowly breathing as he brought his lips down to hers.

Her eyes burst open at the touch, reaching up she touched his arm that was cut off by Inuyasha in a past battle. He stopped moving for a moment then relaxed when her other hand came up to his face. He started to feel pain in his torn limb. He went to pull away from the kiss to see what exactly she up to when she bit down on his lower lip playfully. He pulled her to him with both hands he picked her up by her waist.

"Kagome, did you…" He set her down staring in utter amazement that he had both of his hands. She smiled up at him hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her for doing it without his consent.

Reviews will be appreciated THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you angry with me now?" Kagome anxiously asked the demon Lord.

"Angry? Kagome why would I…" He had started to say but then he heard the other Lord's arrival. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he would have to eventually to see to the Lords of the other lands. Then, remembering that he had not even asked Kagome to accompany him to the festivities. Sighing out he decided now was as good a time as any other. Standing up straight firm and proper he thought of how he should go about it.

Watching Sesshomaru go through conflicting emotions was both entertaining and confusing Kagome. Was he trying to tell her that he didn't want her there anymore or that he didn't need her to give back his arm. Maybe he wants me to leave after all. She reached out to his contested face. Her fingers barely grazed his perfect soft skin and ran down his magenta stripes.

He caught her hand in a light grasp and looked into her saddened eyes. Why did this ningen have such an affect upon him. He tensed as he caught he whiff of her heat, her bath had only brought out her natural scent. He nuzzled into her neck and his beast was struggling within him. He took a step back.

**'Ask her'**

He tried ignoring his beast, but he was being very persistent.

**'I want her for mate, take her now!'**

"Kagome, will you accompany me to tonight's festivities, I wish to court you." He breathed out in relief as his beast immediately settled down after asking.

"I, I umm, well what does courting exactly mean again?" she squeaked.

"It means that I would be spending a lot of time with you to see if you could become a potential mate." He chuckled at her reaction.

Did she want to be mated to Sesshomaru? And what about Inuyasha did she still have feeling for him? Maybe she would tell him to give her some time; yes that's what she'll do. Finally deciding on what to say to him she took a deep breath in. Now relaxing a little she built up her courage to speak.

"I would like to accompany you, but as for your answer on the courting, could you give me until later tonight to think about it?" she asked him hoping that he wasn't offended with her answer.

It wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for but it was a start and she wasn't making him wait too long before he would get a response. He would have preferred her to have agreed to the courting that way he didn't have to worry about the other lords trying to take her from him. He was going to have to get her to want him by the end of the night. He saw that she was waiting for him to say something.

"Well if that's what you want then I have to do." He growled.

He had to go see to his guests; as much as he rather stay, he was after all a Lord. Grabbing Kagome by the hips he drug her into him. Running his nails lightly down her spine he felt her shiver in response. Unable to control himself he tightly grabbed her butt and lifted her as he did so she wrapped her legs around him. How responsive she was to his actions drove him insane.

"I want you." He told her as he rubbed his arousal on her so that she could feel that what he said was all in truth. Calming his body down and pulling away from her sweet scent he finally managed to walk away. She knew why he was leaving and nodded to him. Leaving her in the room to go greet his guests he smiled to himself. He could sense her body shiver, with excitement he hoped.

As he walked out the door she hugged herself and waited until he was completely out of view before deciding to return to her room. She still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru wanted her not only for one night but as a wife. Not paying attention to where she was walking and accidently ran into someone. Koga? What was Koga doing here?

"Kagome? What are you doing in the Western palace? Don't tell me mutt face is here." He began sniffing the air around him.

"I, I'm here because of Lord Sesshomaru, he well umm, that's not important and yes Inuyasha and the others are here, by the way I'm sorry for running into you I wasn't paying attention." She avoided the confrontation with Koga and spared him the details. Apologizing to him about bumping into him.

"My woman, you never have to apologize for such silly things." He flashed her one of his confident smiles.

The overbearing wolf always called her his, she only thought of him as a good friend at best but he never listened to her when she would try to explain that matter with him. She then realized he was dressed for the ball, wondering why he would he be attending.

"Kagome? What are you wearing?" He finally noticed that she was dressed as the Lady of the West.

"Umm, I didn't have any clothes to wear to the festivities so Lord Sesshomaru kindly let me borrow these." She finished lamely.

"Hmm, so you're going to the ball then? You should be my date, I never like coming to these things but as a Lord what can you do?" He said beaming down at her, he expected a yes.

"Actually I already have an escort." She said as he frowned. She knew he was going to ask who but before he could answer she ran away to her room before he could rage. Phew, she breathed out reaching her room with now only Sango and Kirara sitting on her bed. Exhausted from running away from Koga she plopped onto the bed next to Sango.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" her best friend asked her. She saw that Kagome was out of breath and waited patiently for her reply.

"Sango if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell **anyone!**" peaking Sango's interest she nodded in response to hear what was so important.

"Well…" Sango prodded.

"Sesshomaru asked me if he could court him." She whispered because she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"What?!" Sango squealed in excitement and astonishment.

"Yeah I'm not so sure what to say to him I mean there's Inuyasha, I'm not sure how I feel about him and if he's being sincere or if he even loves me. I'm not sure if I can be with someone who didn't love me back." As she spilled her guts out to Sango and how she felt she began to think about earlier with Sesshomaru.

"Well, how do you feel about them, I mean Inuyasha always has been there for you but then at the same time he runs off as soon as Kikyo is anywhere around. I don't know much about Sesshomaru but I do know that he never lies, and he can't be all that bad if he has little Rin." Sango concluded her after thought on the situation.

"Oh, I feel horrible I almost forgot about Rin, but then I haven't seen her since I've been here." Thinking back to Rin and times they've spent together.

"I think that you should give Sesshomaru a chance I mean it's not like you have to marry him if the courting doesn't go as planned." She gave her honest opinion on the matter.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Plus you have to admit Sesshomaru is **extremely** attractive." Sango pointed out to her smiling. Sango watched her expression go from confused to a deep blush.

_**Sorry It's been so long Thank You for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru walked into the ball room to see the other demon lords had also gathered there waiting for him to join them. Even though he dreaded these kinds of things he figured it was his best option to get it out of his way first. As the Lords talked he looked around the room to see how the servants fared on the decorations and food. His mind often drifted back to Kagome and what she might be doing at the moment. Bringing himself into the conversation of the festivities before the other Lords took notice of his absentmindedness.

"So Sesshomaru, do you have a date if not my daughter would be most willing to take up your time." Lord Kuro of the North nudged the younger Lord.

"I'm sorry but I must decline, I have already asked someone." He told Lord Kuro as he began to frown at Sesshomaru's rejection.

"And who has gotten your attention?" Lord Hikaru of the East asked with curious eyes as he waited for an answer.

"It's a surprise." Sesshomaru smiled.

All of the Lords were astonished, not only was he not going to answer them but he had smiled. This only got their interest in the subject heightened. He saw that all of the Lords were staring at him with disbelief. Seeing that their business was concluded rather shortly he stood to leave and bid the others goodbye until later. Walking away he could feel all of their eyes on him but did not turn to see their faces.

Sesshomaru walked into the garden to find Rin picking flowers. Watching her look so happy surrounded by all the different kinds of flowers he had recently had the gardeners put in just for her. Rin looked up and felt the presence of her Lord watching her she was beaming with happiness that he was with her. Looking down at her flowers she decided to ask him if he would like them.

"Sesshomaru-sama would you like these flowers?" She asked grinning up at the tall demon.

"Actually Rin, would you like to do Sesshomaru a favor?" He asked knowing that she would never say no to him.

"Of course! What do you Rin to do?" She said excitedly.

"The miko Kagome is staying with us, would you like to go with me to give her the flowers?" he said as he bent down to the small child.

"Yes! Let's go!" she said jumping up and down grabbing Sesshomaru's robe and pulling it to leave

He let her know where they were going, as he walked slightly behind his young ward. Observing the girls actions as she skipped and danced towards the room the miko was in. Sesshomaru was feeling confident that bringing Rin around Kagome would make her happy. Rin stood at the bedroom door waiting patiently for Sesshomaru to join her. When he reached the door he knocked lightly on her door.

Kagome got up from the bed where she and Sango were conversing about her problems. She opened the door slowly to and saw Sesshomaru but did not notice Rin. Kagome's face turned red looking into his sunlit eyes. He smiled and gestured for Rin to give Kagome the flowers she had picked only moments ago. The little girl in her orange kimono held up a variety of flowers to Kagome, taking them happily from the little girl.

"Kagome! Rin missed you! Is Shippo with you?" Rin jumped into the young priestesses arms.

"Hello Rin I missed you too! And yes he's around the palace somewhere. Would you like a lollipop?" Kagome gestured as she walked over to her bag with the girl still in her arms.

"Can I?" She turned and looked at the Lord hoping that he would allow her to eat the delicious candy.

Instead of saying anything Sesshomaru nodded to her. He saw her eyes pop open with pure delight when she put the sucker in her mouth.

"I thought you might like to see Rin before she has to go to bed." He explained to Kagome.

She smiled up at him; he always was so thoughtful to her. Even if he wasn't always like that people change, and she accepted that.

"Yes I did, it's always a joy to be around her." She hugged Rin.

"Lady Kagome Rin wanted to play with you." Rin pouted.

She looked up at Sesshomaru seeing his dislike to the idea and it made her giggle.

"If you're a good girl tonight I'll play with you tomorrow and I'll even bring Shippo." She promised her.

"Really?! Okay!" the little girl was satisfied and thrilled with the answer she got.

"Such a natural." Sango finally spoke.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave to put Rin to bed. "I'll see you later tonight Kagome." He smiled and shut the door behind him.

Sorry this is so short and thats its been a bit since ive updated i hope to have a much longer chapter the next time i update :) THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So Kagome have you figured out what you're going to say to Sesshomaru?" She pestered her seeing how she reacted to Inuyasha's older brother. There was definitely something there that she hadn't seen even with Inuyasha. She noticed the sister like friend was ignoring her as she blushed profusely. Sango grinned wide of the all-knowing answer she expected after what she had just seen. Looking Kagome over she decided to help her with her hair for the ball.

"Thank you, I don't think I could get my hair quite right without you Sango, and as for you answer you will have to wait until I've had a moment to express myself to Sesshomaru." She breathed out and tried to sit straight so her friend could do her hair.

"Alright, Kagome." She smiled down at her friend. She looked over her work and figured her hair looked ravishing but that it was missing something. Looking around she remembered the flowers Rin had brought her and took a rose and stuck it into her up do. Pulling Kagome over to the vanity area and let her look at herself. Seeing her reaction through the mirror was confident that Kagome was extremely impressed with her hair.

"Do you think that what I'm wearing will be okay?" She looked over at her friend.

"It looks fabulous on you Kagome but…" her friend trailed off and saw her friend rummaging through the closet to see if there was something. "Oh my kami! This is perfect!" Sango ran out of the closet with a kimono.

"Sango I don't know if I'm allowed to wear that." She sighed as she looked over the dress.

"Nonsense he wouldn't let you stay in this room if he didn't know you would see these and besides, he did ask you to be his mate so." Scolding Kagome for thinking that she wasn't worth the trouble, as she put her hands at her hips.

"Alrighty then." She finally agreed as she helped her get the gown on. Looking herself over she was thoroughly impressed with Sango's choices. But she didn't want Sesshomaru to notice it right away she wanted to take his breath away as she entered the ballroom with him. "Sango is there a cloak in there that I could put on over this, I want to surprise Sesshomaru." She pleaded the kami's that there would be one in there. As she and Sango looked around there was ton of kimonos and such. Finally Kagome spotted a silver cloak that would cover her body until she would enter the ballroom.

Time went by faster then she thought as her friend had left moments before she heard a soft knock on her door. She was awfully nervous, but also couldn't wait to get to the festivities so she could see Sesshomaru's reaction to her dress. Shaking as she opened the door expecting to see Sesshomaru there was the little imp. Jaken? She thought surely something was wrong.

"Wench, Sesshomaru says that he was unable to get away from his guests and I am to show you to the ball room." He screeched unhappily that he had to help the ningen.

"Don't call me wench!" She kicked him across the room.

"Why you ungrateful human, fine I don't care if you don't make it to the ball!" he cried as he left her by herself.

Overhearing the conversation Mika came up to the priestess. Putting her hand on her shoulder, to comfort her.

"I'll show you to the ballroom Lady Kagome, this way." She smiled gently.

"Thank you Mika" she smiled back at the servant, hoping that she had made a new friend. Following the young demon to large doors that were closed, she looked up at the tall doors and started to get anxious. She bid Mika farewell and thanked her again for showing her where the festivities were held. Reaching out to grab the door handle to open the large doors she was assisted by the door men and stood back for them to let her in. She stepped into the room unnoticed as everyone was caught up in each other.

She looked around to find Sesshomaru and had little luck until she walked up closer to see him talking with Koga and a couple older guys she didn't recognize.

Sesshomaru sensed that Kagome had entered the room after catching her scent. Looking around he saw the small woman in a silver cloak. Little did he know Koga had also seen her and was confused to where her supposed date was. Before anyone could have a chance to ask her to a dance he decided it'd be best to rush to side. Before he could get to her he saw her pull at the string around her cloak and let it fall at her feet. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red at the sight of her, little did he notice every other male in the room had also stopped and was staring at her.

Kagome was wearing an off the shoulders red dress that had a slit down the leg revealing her creamy thigh. The dress was also v shaped at front and showed off her entire back stopping just before it reached her black thong she wore so there were no lines. Her hair was in a intricate style that let her curls fall around and frame her face, and the flower beautifully accented it. Kagome put mascara on and some lip-gloss to keep the natural look. She wore a ruby and pearl necklace around her neck that she had barrowed.

Finally reaching her side he held his hand out the gorgeous miko who stood before him. She gladly accepted it and smiled at him and blushed as she realized that everyone was staring at them. Walking Kagome out to the dance floor he was proud to have such a gorgeous creature to dance with. Although his was fighting his beast back with every ounce of strength he had, if he hadn't he surely would have bedded her without her permission. He pulled her close to him and she felt that he was fully aroused.

"Sesshomaru…" she gasped that he could be feeling that way in front of all of his guests.

"Yes? My little miko." He breathed in her scent deeply.

"I, umm how come you sent Jaken to bring me?" she asked changing the subject.

"Did he not explain that my guest simply would not let me leave." He wondered.

"Yes… it's just… oh never mind." She felt stupid no reason to bring up such things.

"What did he do?" he saw that something about his servant had bothered her.

"It's nothing really I'm just being silly." She said shrugging it off. Hoping that he would drop it she saw that he went to speak again and was happy when he decided not to. "Sess… I want to talk to you about something do you think we could go somewhere quieter?" she asked him. As the song ended they were about to depart to the balcony but Kagome got swept away by another suitor she didn't know. Sesshomaru now free was rushed by a handful of girls asking him dance.

He was a bit upset the Lord Hikaru had stolen a dance with Kagome. He was sure that she was going to answer him about the courting and kami willing she would say yes. Turning down the girls and grabbing himself something to drink. Kagome looked at him apologetically. This stunned him why was she looking like she should apologize it's not her fault that every man in the room wanted to dance with her but by the end of the night he was hoping he'd be able to say that she was his.

I wasnt going to update so soon again but I decided to make this ball scene into parts. I HOPE YOU ENJOY thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lord Hikaru had stolen Kagome away from Sesshomaru before they could have a chance to be alone. He found her to be more interesting, but it still confused him as to why Sesshomaru would be seen with a ningen. Maybe it was a dog demon thing did they all have a weak spot for humans? Kagome was disappointed about so abruptly taken away from Sesshomaru and it showed on her scent this made Lord Hikaru even more curious as to what kind of relationship they had shared. He watched as Kagome's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of all the demoness that had swarm around Lord Sesshomaru when he suddenly became available.

"Ahem, excuse me, but I overly curious as to yours and Sesshomaru's relationship." Lord Hikaru cleared his throat.

"I hardly believe that's any of your business, and if it was he would have told you himself." Letting her anger radiate off of every word she spoke. She was not amused by the demon who seemed to be full of himself and thought he had a right to separate her from her date. Her face became red with every moment that the song they danced to prolonged longer then she wished it to.

"I had no idea that I offended you so, Miko, here let me apologize, I am Lord Hikaru." He bowed slightly and kissed her hand.

Kagome looked up at him straight away after announcing that he was one of the four demon Lords. Narrowing her eyes at him, as if to measure him up for herself. She did not seem to care rather or not she was standing in front of the high ranked Lord.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me." She tried to walk away from him.

"Where do you think you are going? The dance hasn't ended." He told her.

"I don't care; I technically never accepted your hand to dance so I'm not obliged to continue this charade of yours any longer." She fumed up at him telling him that he should release her before she caused a scene.

"Hmm, very well we shall talk later miss…" requesting her to tell him her name.

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi." She told him and walked as fast as she possibly could away from the Lord.

Sesshomaru had watched them from afar as he seen Lord Hikaru kiss Kagome hand. His beast almost took over and tore him to shreds but he kept it inside seeing her reaction seemed to be offended. Wanting to none other than grab her and bite her in front of everyone to show that she was his but his self-control took over. His honor would never allow him to act so irrationally in front of so many important people.

**Im sorry that I haven't updated in quite time but right now I'm kinda stuck on ideas, if anybody wants to throw some ideas out there that you'd like to see happen I'd be more then happy to look at them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Kagome decided it would be better to retire for the night; she would speak to Sesshomaru in the morning. Walking as fast as she could out of the ballroom she wasn't even aware she was being followed. Just as she was going to open her bedroom door she felt a presence and turned. When she turned around she was not only surprised but didn't know who was staring her down. She went to take a step back only to be up against her bedroom door.

Lord Kuro was standing there trying to see what the other Lords saw in the ningen. He scowled, humans such a filthy breed he thought to himself. He felt her aura change, was this woman a priestess? How could Lord Sesshomaru stand to have such a woman here they were useless, he had tolerated having his young ward Rin here. She wasn't a threat to him just a pet but this women had caused his plans to unite his eldest daughter with the young Lord.

"C-can I help you?" Kagome finally asked breaking the awkward silence.

"You dare speak to me you filthy ningen. But now that you ask yes, you can die." He raged and grabbed the woman by her neck and was cutting off her air supply.

Wanting to scream or cry out she couldn't, and for some reason her aura was being suppressed. Why couldn't she use her priestess powers? She looked at the demon and tried to see what was blocking it. She was quickly losing consciousness from lack of oxygen. Just before she had blacked out she saw white hair running towards her.

"Sess…" she whimpered and collapsed.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled at Lord Kuro. Hitting his mark the Lord was injured and fled out of the castle. He was about to chase after the Lord but saw Kagome laying on the ground and picked her up. Quickly as he feet could carry him he rushed into the healer's room and demanded that they heal her. They all looked at him like he was crazy but Mika had been there and reassured them.

All the women had worked fast as they gave her some potions and mixed some herbs together to help with the bruises left around her neck. Mika had calmed Inuyasha down and had him wait outside of the room. He fought her at first until she explained that they would have to undress her to fully assess her body. Reluctantly he agreed grumbling he sat outside the door waiting for any news. Mika returned to the room and wondered what had happened to the young woman, saddened by her state she wondered if her Lord new and decided that she better inform him.

Mika had went to leave to find Lord Sesshomaru to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked worried about his best friend.

"I believe so." She retorted, seeing he relaxed and she walked away from the younger brother, she glanced back once. Then she rushed to find the master of the house. As she reached the ballroom doors she stood for a second nervously not sure how to tell her Lord and hoped he would not react badly towards her from the news he was to receive. Opening the doors she thought I might as well get it over with. She found him pondering in his thoughts of earlier events by the other two Lords.

"My Lord." She squeaked.

"Hnn." He looked down at the servant wondering why she could be approaching him. "Speak." He ordered.

"Lady Kagome, she is in the infirmary." She spoke loud enough but kept her eyes looking down.

Without saying anything to Mika or the Lords he left with a swift pace to see what had happened not waiting to get details from the servant.

_**Please review and Thank You! P.S. Ill try to update more often.**_

_**plurrgit1515 thanks for the suggestion I'll keep it in mind :)**_


End file.
